Far Longer than Forever
by ElvenVampyreFairy
Summary: Songfic. Harry is off trying to defeat Voldemort, and Ginny is back at Hogwarts. One night, when both seem to long for eachother, the magic of love brings them together, and they realize that they were meant to be...


_If I could break this spell,_

_I'd run to him today_

_And somehow I know he's on his way to me_

_Derek, you and I were meant to be..._

Ginny looked out of the window in the Gryffendor common room. Her thoughts weren't with her, but with Harry. She knew he was fighting Voldemort, but it hurt her so much. He ended their relationship for her protection, but she knew she could never stop loving him. They were meant to be together, and she knew that he wasn't only out there for him, but for everyone.

'I know why I should, but I can't let go. I wish I knew where he was...'

Tears started to roll down her face, as she turned from the window and walked to her room.

_Far longer than Forever,_

_I'll hold you in my heart._

_It's almost like you're here, with me,_

_Although we're far apart._

Ginny ran into Neville as she walked back into the common room. He noticed her tear-stained face, and pulled her into a hug.

"I miss them too." She stood and cried on his shoulder, their silence bringing them closer together. Going on the couch, they started to talk.

"Neville, I miss him so much."

"I know, He's one of my best mates. He's always been there for me, and I know how much you love him.'

"I wish there was something I could do to help,"

"Our time to help hasn't come yet. We need to get information, that might take some of the burden off his shoulders."

"I suppose, but it's not the same as knowing he's alive."

"Ginny, He will always be with you, as long as you love him. If you keep him in your heart, he'll always be there."

"Thanks Neville, I don't know what I'd do if you werent here."

_Far longer than forever,_

_As constant as a star._

_I close my eyes,_

_And I am where you are_

Harry looked to make sure Hermione was asleep. He pulled out her wand, and tapped the Marauders Map. Lighting the wand, he scanned the names and places until he found the one he was looking for. He stared at the still footprints of Ginerva Weasley for a good twenty minutes before closing his eyes. He could perfectly picture her, smiling, and it was almost like they were together. Tears welled up, as he opened his green eyes and he looked down again. She hadn't moved, so he whispered softly in the moonlight.

"Goodnight, Ginny"

Sighing, he put the map away, wondering if he would ever see her again.

_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_

_We've an unshakeable bond_.

Ginny lay in bed with a few stray tears coming down her face. She thought back to what Neville said, and forced a smile.

'No matter where he is, he's always with me, because I will always love him'

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled for real.

"Goodnight, Harry"

_Destined to last for a lifetime, and beyond..._

Harry closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep, leaving himself to the mercy of dreams.

_Far longer than Forever,_

_I swear that I'll be true_

_I've made an everlasting vow to find my way to you _

Harry looked around, feeling that something was up. He heard rustling behind him, and turned with his wand at the ready.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?!!!"

The redhead looked around, confused.

"I don't know, where are we?"

Harry winced, knowing he couldn't give her a real answer, but she seemed to have forgotten her question. They stood in silence for a small moment, then pulled into an embrace. Clutching eachother, the worries they were facing seemed to all be in the past. Finally, they let go, each keeping hold on the other's hand.

"Ginny, I think we're dreaming, and I don't want to wake up. I can't leave you again."

"I know, But this won't last forever..." She sighed, pensively. "I wish it could!"

Harry kissed her, a passionate token of his emotions. She returned the same, but then they both stopped. Harry stood in disbeleif as she slowly started to fade away.

"Ginny, I promise you that no matter what happens, I'll find you when all this is over. I won't let you go, I promise...I promise"

He repeated the last words until she was almost out of sight, and as she disappeared whispered. "I Love You". Harry woke up to the grim reality that awaited him, the task that no one else could do, but with words striking through his heart. "I Promise"

_Far longer than forever_

_Much stronger than forever_

_And with your love I'll never be alone_

Ginny woke to the girl's dormitories at Hogwarts. Pulling herself out of bed to face another day of monotonous schoolwork, she stopped in front of the mirror. She smiled softly, remembering her dream. If it was real, or not, she couldn't tell, but it made her feel better. Demurely, she looked towards her bed and remembered the promise Harry made to her. Smiling, she knew he would keep his promise, and that they would always be together. Harry was a man of his word.

_Far longer than forever_

_Like no love ever known_

_And with your love,_

_I'll never be ...alone_


End file.
